


So Happy Together

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Angst, Infected Character, M/M, Songfic, apotheosis, domestic abuse, evil bitch boy, he's my first tgwdlm oc but he's also EVIL, i hate to love nick tbh, it's just kinda an au, mentions of trans john mcnamara, minor Transphobia, putting the song in songfic, tagging this as an SYPF spin off ladies and gents and geese, trigger warnings now:, what a wild set of tags, you don't need to have read sypf to read this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: A sadistic, abusive man by the name of Nicholas Benjamin Johnson holds his husband, John McNamara, captive in their own home, until he dies.So when he arrives back at the precinct, John knows he's back in dangers way
Relationships: John McNamara/OC, John McNamara/Xander Lee
Kudos: 2





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify things, yes. Nick Johnson is my OC, and he appeared in Something You Pine For on the 26th September 2019. The chapter contains a lot of inaccuracies because I didn't know John's backstory but nOW I DO so SYPF, when it gets a rewrite (which you are able to read on quotev now,) his backstory's gonna be more consistent. moving on from the book:
> 
> you don't need to have read SYPF to read this, for everything is summed up pretty well in the first part. the TWs are in the tags, and i can only hope you somewhat become invested in this oneshot
> 
> and the song is Happy Together, but more specifically the one Gerard Way covered
> 
> and I also did get assistance from a trans person to help me describe what it was like on johns behalf before i get cancelled thank u

He couldn’t lie, not that he wouldn’t or that he shouldn’t, but he was exhausted. With the loss of a spouse and the island on lockdown, it wasn’t an ideal scenario, especially in the mourning period he’d found himself swept up in. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he shouldn’t miss the bastard who’d hurt him like crazy, who’d used him to his advantage to get to the rank he wanted, yet he did, for he fell in love, and he fell hard.

But, as time progressed, and his missions became so severe, things became more brutal, and that also meant a personality change. As the general became more distant, the lieutenant turned to violence to pull his husband back to normality. Whether it be physical, mental or emotional, it happened all of the time. Comments on his golden hair, comments on his facial hair, comments on the dark circles that were painted around his eyes were just to name a few. That was only part of it.

He got jealous and isolated him from many other people, yet, somehow, the general managed to find comfort in the arms of his lieutenant, Xander Lee, who’d patch him up whenever he could. He knew he shouldn’t have done it the first time, but his kisses were so soft that they were practically intoxicating. No, an affair wasn’t supposed to happen that night, but it did, and neither spoke about it again.

There was still the chemistry between both of them. Subtle glances in the hallway, coffee left on each other’s desks and what appeared to be harmless compliments that were thrown around were the commonest of the things to occur within the precinct. Behind closed doors, and behind shut blinds, those glances became eyes that cared, and the brushing of hands became hands on bare skin, and lips against the other’s. They didn’t speak about it, for how could they? A workplace affair? It didn’t make sense, especially _not_ for the agents at PEIP.

So, when The Apotheosis hit HF, and the general chose the lieutenant over his colonel, imagine the fire that blew up in front of the boss, who kept a stone-cold face while his husband went manic. The façade broke when the general got slapped across the face, which forced the other man to hold his burning cheek. His eyes remained unafraid and cold, as did the rest of his expression. If anyone knew any better, they’d have thought he were a statue, though the red handprint that began to fade into view on the palest of skin proved he was a living being.

He put makeup on over it in the car and lit a cigarette, Xander’s hand on his leg. He heard the lieutenant speak, though the words were only nonsense to him, like a formula. At least Xander knew what his formulae meant, for his boss sure as hell didn’t.

They drove into the peak of the action, with a humming blue fog around them, white sparks that seemed to glitter. It added to the joke. For the disbelievers, they had to admit that this was a real thing and not some Halloween prank that was occurring, only because of how good the critics so claimed “special effects” looked. It was too realistic, too alien to be proven fake.

He grabbed his gun and put it in his vest, zipping it up and adjusting the belt that came with it. He tied his thick, golden hair into a ponytail and grabbed the PEIP officiated mask (designed by Xander) which was proven to keep the spores out. The few masks they had should hopefully help some of the survivors, if there were any at that point.

They began their journey to the high school at first. They passed a dead body at one point. Xander asked to stop so they did at certain points. Sometimes, Xander would pull out a glass vial and put some of the blood or goo into it, and others he’d mumble something unidentifiable, but they swiftly moved on. Neither spoke to one another, the tension thick between them.

They entered the school, and it was luck that there were a few survivors. Each were handed a mask and a pill to take just to stop any symptoms that may occur in the next half an hour. They were pointed in the direction of the west coast to get off of Hatchetfield, which is where they headed in a swift formation. It allowed the general and his colleague, friend and lover to go back to the JEIP and head back to base.

Once they were back, Xander headed back to his lab, and the general headed to his office, where another colonel, someone in his husband’s segment, who placed the soldier’s uniform and dog tags down on the desk in front of their boss. The general nodded as a dismissal to the other colonel, who turned sharply and left. He didn’t grieve, he didn’t know how, but he found himself wrapped in Xander’s arms that night as he smoked a cigarette.

* * *

PEIP didn’t stop working their asses off. They wanted to revive the infected, for they couldn’t revive the bodies. If the bodies twitched in a rhythmic pulse, then they were to be counted as living, and, unlike the infected themselves, would have weaker consequences than those who sung and danced like puppets. They’d heal quicker, for their bodies had already been too weak to succumb to the spores that surrounded them, but for those that The Apotheosis snatched up, their bodies soon adjusted to the new virus inside of them, and the spores took root within them which made it harder for them to be extracted.

It wasn’t until months later when they finally thought they’d found a breakthrough where the climax happened, and things went to pot. John McNamara, golden-haired, blue eyed beauty who’d lost his husband, his _abusive_ husband, Colonel Nicholas Benjamin McNamara nee Johnson, ended up in the arms of Xander Lee more nights than not. There was a wave of shock when the team found out about them, but it was expected, and nothing new.

What _wasn’t_ expected, and what was new, was John being called down to the holding cell one day, but he was told to stay behind a pane of glass. Xander, his protective instincts there, laying out in broad daylight, decided on going with his boyfriend in case things turned upside down and backup ended up being required. What they saw when they stepped into the room was a familiar 6’1, black haired, blue-eyed man in a uniform that barely fit him. He was thinner, most definitely, but that was more than likely down to the virus that had claimed him. The being must have detected John’s increase in heartbeat as the man smiled and tilted his head, his movements mechanical. Whoever, or _whatever_ the figure was waited until the two other men were seated before speaking up. “Hi there, Johnny.”

“Don’t start,” he said lowly, unable to draw his eyes away from him.

“And hello Xandy.”

“Don’t talk to him.”

“But you’re ruining my fun!” The being protested. Though chained to two poles at the back of the room, it still gave him the freedom to get up and move to a certain extent. What John noticed was how it’s head was bent at a peculiar angle, almost like it’s neck couldn’t support it’s head. Slime dribbled down the mouth of the man and on to the floor below him. He ignored it, stepping in it like it was water, and walked closer. “You were never any fun,” he spoke, his voice close to a growl.

At that point, Xander took John’s hand and looked at him, but neither spoke a word. Neither got a chance to before the being cackled, throwing it’s neck back, it’s eyes rolling far back into his head like some sort of fucked up kids toy.

“Johnny and Xandy kissing in a tree, yet _I thought you wouldn’t be able to get over me!”_ It sang, and John recoiled from Xander’s grasp. Not intentionally, but more of a reflex. “I wanted to _prove_ myself to you, Jonathan. If only you’d have chosen _me,_ your delightful _husband_ over that sick fuck.”

“Xander is ten times the man you’ll ever be, Nicholas. You are no longer my husband. You willingly ignored an order sent throughout the entirety of the precinct and did something ridiculously stupid.”

“You move on quick,” the man, Nicholas or “Nick”, pointed out, and he watched John’s demeanour change. “Got a new little boy toy?”

Xander went to speak, even to stand to protect John, but John grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Don’t,” he warned, only for Nick to mock him by repeating the tone John had used, except it was followed by a laugh.

“God, Johnny, that was _hot!”_ He exclaimed, and John recoiled even further purely out of disgust and also a small part of discomfort there as well. “Where’s that colourful personality gone? Where’s that smile? And you’re all so pretty bruises.” He began to laugh again, and he watched as the other two shared a look that read _should we run?_ Before they had a chance to answer their question, Nick bolted forward and slammed his fists against the glass panel, which startled the two men out of their mindset. “If I’d have known any better, I’d say you ain’t made for each other. You know who _is_ made for each other?” His head tilted again, laying on his shoulder, bent at a permanent angle .

John, heart pounding, looked at him in the eyes. Those eyes, that had always been a baby blue of sorts, so soft and innocent that made his guilt much easier to hide than if they were darker. It helped with his masking, and he knew it. Now, they were an electrifying blue with grey veins striking them, the whites of his eyes practically glowing silver. It was sickening. He still managed to strike up the courage to speak up again, with the knowledge he’d come off worse at the end. “Who?” He asked hesitantly, and Nick laughed, but the laugh soon turned into a string of notes, weaved together in a single hum.

 _“Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night,”_ he started, beginning to sing as he manually clicked his head back on to his neck, it finally standing upright. He looked at John directly, ignoring Xander. Xander served no relevance to him, aside from the fact he was the man who John would learn to love endlessly without the consequence of abuse. They were made for each other, and the Hive had told Nick that, and his jealousy seeped through from his bloodstream into the controls of his brain that short-circuited the wires. He was jealous. John was supposed to be his. “ _It’s only right,”_ he continued and moved closer to the glass, hitting his palms against it as more of the blue goop ran down his chin. “ _To think about the **girl** you love, and hold her tight. So happy together.” _

Though Nick carried out the last note, it only proved that the silent music in the room was deadly, for none of the agents outside the room guarding, or John or Xander, had noticed the beat that only the infected. John moved in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest, and Xander placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t let his words get to you.”

John shook his head and dropped his eyes from Nick’s, trying to fight back the urge to tie his hair up. There were good days, and there were bad ones. Today had been a good day, but it was slowly fading into a bad one. He needed coffee, spiked with whiskey, specifically. He needed to forget who he’d once been and focus on who he was now. He was happy with an amazing man, and he had the perfect life, yet the negativities outweighed the positives, and nothing could be done to prevent it. 

Nick laughed again at John’s visible reaction as he shrunk in on himself. The big bad wolf was so frail, so fragile now, that it was clear who he was, or who he wasn’t. He wasn’t a real man. His song continued, as he let the chains that held him back drag along the floor, creating a sharp scratching noise against the clean tiles. _“If I should call you up? Invest a dime and you say, “you belong to me,” and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine! So happy together…”_

“ _Don’t_ let his words get to you!” Xander repeated, his voice leaking full of concern, but John was still closing in tighter on himself. “This isn’t good for you, you know this. You’ve just gotten over him, and you’re ten times better than what he’s making you out to be. Come on, John. We can go home. Me and you-“

“ _I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you, for all my life!”_ Nick cut off, singing louder now knowing that John was becoming upset by what he was saying, by what he was _singing._ His head slid off his neck and balanced at the angle again, barely able to reach his shoulder. _“When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue, for all my life!”_ He declared, and smiled wider when he saw John’s eyes teary, a glint of his past falling down his face. He continued, not allowing Xander any other opportunities to butt in. _“Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together.”_ He could hear Xander telling John, behind the glass, that he wasn’t who he used to be, and that they had to go, but John was flinching again, and the tears were speeding up. He grinned, using all of his teeth, which were stained that blue again, directing his words at John. He began to mimic a solo version of his and John’s first dance from their wedding to rub the salt in even further as the song proceeded. “ _I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you for all my life! When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue for all my life!”_

Xander cupped John’s cheek and brushed off a tear, blocking out Nick’s toxic lyrics that the Hive was feeding him. “Listen to me. You’re perfect, and you’re _John._ Jonathan Myles McNamara, there isn’t a girl in sight. I know it can be hard to think that you didn’t make it most mornings, but I am telling you that you are _the_ most handsome man I’ve ever encountered. Now, please, let me take you home. He can’t reach you there.”

“C-can’t-“ John said, his voice a broken whisper as he listened to the next round of lyrics Nick was spitting, which were _me and you and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice, it had to be, the only one for me is you, and you for me, so happy together._ As the song met its bridge, he looked up hopelessly to Xander. “Home?”

“We can go home, _fuck_ John, I’ll take you to my place and we never have to move again. Dammit- I’m _not_ gonna let you stay here and listen to his _bullshit!”_

“Do me a favour?” John asked as he slowly moved and looked up into Xander’s eyes.

“Anything.”

“Kill that sick son of a bitch.”

 _“Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me. So happy together, so happy together. How is the weather?”_ Nick continued to twirl around, his back now turned so he didn’t see Xander slip from his chair and to the door that allowed anyone to enter or exit the chamber that held Nick hostage. “ _So happy together, we’re happy together. So happy together, happy together, so happy together, so happy together-“_ When he turned around, it was already too late, for Xander had his gun drawn, and he had it aimed perfectly.

John winced and turned his head when he heard the shot. When he looked up, there was a splatter of blue blood on the glass, and Nick’s lifeless body lying on the ground, his head facing away from the glass so John wouldn’t have to see that permanent expression left on his ex’s face. Xander came back out, pocketing his gun, holding a hand out to the golden-haired man before him. John took it, and stood, as Xander wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him stable. As they walked out, Xander spoke the truth.

“I know I call you beautiful a lot, because you are, but if you’re having a bad day, and it makes you feel too feminine, tell me. You are _not_ a girl anymore, you never were. You’re an amazing man with the brightest soul I have ever seen. You’re kind, yet courageous, and you’re a brilliant mentor to some of the younger kids. They don’t just admire you, John. You’re their father figure and nothing less.” He stopped at the door to open it and cupped John’s cheek again. “You’re amazing.”

John looked up at him and bit his cheek as he nodded. “I just wish I felt like John _all_ of the time instead of most…” with the conversation faded, and neither going to attempt to talk about Nick, John grabbed Xander’s hand tightly. “Take me home, Xander, and never move again.”

“I believe that’s an order I can follow with no hesitation.” He smiled gently and opened the door, letting John walk out first as they made their way to their car. It wouldn’t get easy that quickly, because John was still mourning, but Xander would be there every step of the way, for if he wasn’t, then who would be?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IN SYPF XANDER DOESN'T EVEN EXIST, BUT IN THE REWRITE HIM AND JOHN ALMOST KISS BUT THEY DON'T HAVE AN AFFAIR, THIS IS JUST FOR ONESHOT PURPOSES-
> 
> anyway if u want to leave a nice comment feel welcome to do so
> 
> also nick looks like if robert manion and darren criss had a child


End file.
